1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warming device for feet and toes to keep a user warm and comfortable for sports and outdoor activities as a participant or as a spectator.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cold weather and winter sports are very popular. Hunting, fishing, walking, hiking, game watching and camping are often at their best in cooler weather. In addition, athletic sports such as football, soccer, skiing and ice skating are done during the winter. These and other winter activities require protection from the cold with proper clothing to best enjoy the sport.
For a spectator, or an active participant, the feet and hands are most vulnerable to the cold. There have been many devices suggested to provide needed warmth to these areas including passive devices which provide additional insulation to hold the body's own heat and active devices which generate heat and apply the heat to the needed areas of the body.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D 284,615, D 318,168, 1,355,382, 2,984,917, 3,935,856, 4,023,282, 4,094,080, 4,180,922, 4,204,543, 4,373,274, 4,455,764, 4,788,780, 4,841,646, 5,230,170, 5,230,333, 5,471,767 and 5,826,273 are incorporated by reference herein.